


Adding Heat To The Apocalypse (Or How Jay Found His Mate)

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: Omega!Jay 'verse [1]
Category: This Is the End (2013)
Genre: Alpha!James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Danny is not a suitable mate...EVER, Everyone Is An Alpha Except Jay, Everyone Is Fucking Crazy, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega!Jay, Unsuspected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if the biblical apocalypse isn't bad enough, Jay goes into heat in a bunker full of Alphas. Could his stay in L. A. get any better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Heat To The Apocalypse (Or How Jay Found His Mate)

Maybe he should have known one bad thing led straight to another. First a gigantic hole swallowed up half of fucking Los Angeles, then he got stuck in Franco's house with a band of morons (except Seth, he was okay,) and now his stomach was churning and a familiar heat was coiling in his lower belly. Jay groaned. God hated him, didn't he? The first one to notice anything off was Jonah, _of course,_ because the asshole just couldn't stop being so jolly and kind for five seconds. Jay knew that shit was an act, and a pretty bad one at that. Jay hadn't been eating, and everyone knew he should have been starving, but he just pushed his food around with his fork. He finally couldn't stand everyone staring at him anymore.

"Why the fuck do all of you have to stare at me?! I'm not fucking hungry, so what? Here, I'm not going to eat it, so split it evenly and I'm going to go sleep in the living room. Good night." Jay said angrily, storming out of the kitchen. 

"Let me talk to him. He's very sensitive right now, and you know how Omegas are. Jay, honey, its okay. Jonah's here." Jonah said, walking into the living room. 

"Go away, you prick!" 

"Its okay, Jay. I think you're just upset because no one understands you. You're emotional and you just want someone to vent to." 

"Oh my fucking- Jonah, I'm _fine,_ I just want to rest." 

"Are you in heat, honey? Is it," Jonah lowered his voice, "That time of the month?" 

Jay moaned. Fuck his life. He was already angry, afraid he was going to get jumped by one of the Alphas in the house, and now Jonah had to point out that he was going into heat. Jay clenched his stomach. The warth in his belly had blossomed and started heating up his whole body. He was cramping, which made him flip onto his stomach and tuck his knees up, leaving his ass exposed. He was sweating and panting already. Jonah started to freak out. He ran into the kitchen. 

"O. M. G. Guys, Jay's in heat. What do we do? The poor baby..." Jonah said. 

The statement prompted everyone to run into the living room, where Jay was now only in boxers. He was whimpering and palming himself through the thin material. 

"Its obvious. He wants cock. And he needs it from big daddy." McBride said, unzipping his pants. 

"I swear to God if you let Danny fuck me, I'll murder all of you." Jay panted. 

"I think I should do it, because Jay needs someone who'll be gentle on him for his first time." Jonah said. 

"What? I'm his best friend, it should totally be me!" Seth argued. 

"I'm a sex god. Jay, take yo panties off." Craig said. 

"Don't I get a choice?" Jay whined. 

"Fine. Who do want to fuck you? Eventually one of us is going to." McBride said. 

Jay could smell a certain Alpha, but it wasn't any of the ones near him. It was more distant. But Jay knew it was the scent of a mate, _his_ mate. And the only person not in the room was Franco. 

"Franco. I want Franco to satisfy my heat." Jay whimpered. 

"What?! You hate Franco!" Seth exclaimed. 

"The guy has good taste. Come on, baby, I'll give you what you need." James Franco said, walking into the living room. 

Jay was already shivering with anticipation as James got behind him and started to undo his pants. James had all his clothes off in seconds, Jay was sure it was a world record, and was stroking Jay's back. Everyone was still there, watching. 

"Get out. Leave. Bye." James said. 

Seth, Craig, and Jonah left, talking about playing cards, but Danny stayed. James shot him a dirty look, and Jay was getting impatient, rutting against James' groin frantically. Franco mouthed a 'go the fuck away' to McBride, who grumbled but got up to follow the others. James slid off Jay's slick soaked boxers and kissed along Jay's spine. 

"Be rough, James. Really rough." Jay moaned. 

"You sure? I don't want to, you know, hurt you or anything. Seth would kill me." James said. 

"James, I want you to hurt me. Please." 

James nodded and delivered a hard smack to Jay's bare ass. Jay moaned and begged for more. James spanked him and pinched him until Jay begged for his cock. Jay was really wet for him, and open, so James didn't even need to prep the thin brunette before shoving his dick into Jay's entrance. Jay moaned in pleasure and begged James to go faster, make his thrusts harder. James did as he was told, wanting to please the Omega currently in his care. He gave Jay's ass a few more hard smacks, making Jay whimper deliciously. Before either of them knew what was going on, James bit down on the skin of Jay's pale neck so hard he drew blood. He marked Jay, _bonded_ with him. It wasn't long until James was locked inside of Jay, his knot swollen, pumping Jay full of cum. Jay was panting heavily as they waited the normal fifteen minutes for James' knot to deflate. When James pulled out, Jay collapsed on the couch, eyes closing as sleep overcame him. James covered Jay up to protect him. He knew Omegas were most vulnerable right after heat sex and bonding, and with four other Alphas in the house, he had to make sure _his_ Jay was safe and sound. Jay cuddled into James' chest, and James kissed the brunette's temple lovingly. Maybe the Apocalypse was so bad after all.


End file.
